


Real Vulpix Girl Maid Hours

by AcceleratingAngel (SwiftSeraph)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, We Are All Pokemon Trainers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Maids, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSeraph/pseuds/AcceleratingAngel
Summary: Shaun goes to his room. Jessica's dressed up and horny. It goes downhill from there.





	Real Vulpix Girl Maid Hours

Shaun meanders down the halls of HQ, pondering the text Jessica sent him.  
  
_A suprise, huh? Did I do something particularly nice for her? Did I...do something bad? IS SHE GONNA STAB ME WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE?_  
  
_Begone, thought._  
  
Shaun reaches the door of his room. He radises his hand and knocks a few times.  
  
A muffled response drifts through the doorway. "Come in!"  
  
Shaun opens up the door and crosses the threshold. "Hey Jess what's..." Shaun trails off, staring. Jessica's dressed in a skimpy Kalosian maid outfit. And she's wearing cat-eye glasses. She straightens up,  bringing the feather duster in her hand down to waist height.  
  
"Welcome home, master! I hope you had a pleasant trip!" Jessica beams at her boyfriend, the purest, most innocent smile upon her face. Shaun, to his credit, doesn't pass out and instead pinches himself.

 _Ask questions later, live out my fantasies now._  
  
Shaun offers up a small, toothless smile. "It was pleasant enough, Jessica."  
  
"That's lovely. Here, let me take your coat." Jess sets down her duster and saunters over to Shaun, making sure to press her whole body as close to him as possible while she slides his coat off. "Have a seat and make yourself comfortable."  
  
Shaun shrugs. "Why not?" he asks, settling down in an armchair. He lazily props his head up in his hand, eyes tracking Jessica around the room.  
  
One might almost mistake Jessica for an actual maid...until she got to cleaning the glass coffee table directly in front of Shaun. She bends over, hinting at the contents of her skirt as she cleans it off. "Oh no, this won't do." She crosses her arms and purses her lips as she produces a cloth and gets down on her hands and knees.  
  
Shaun's attention is drawn to her prominently-displayed posterior. Thanks to the fox tails holding up Jess's skirt, there's a perfect view of her nether regions. A white pair of panties hugs her ass, leaving little to the imagination. Shaun starts to, ah, stir as his eyes sweep down the gorgeous view, focusing on the slightly damp spot on the panties, right where Jessica's tightly entrapped lips push out.  
  
In other words, Jessica's thicc and has a stellar bubble butt.  
  
Jessica nods her head and gets back to her feet. "There we go. All done!"  
  
She sets the duster and cloth out of the weigh before walking back to Shaun and curtsying. "Would you like a drink, _Master_?, she asks, her voice sultry.  
  
"I wouldn't mind one. A glass of whiskey perhaps?"  
  
Jessica produces that exact drink out of nowhere. "Ta-da!"  
  
Shaun grins and gives her a golf clap.  
  
"Here you g-WOAH!" Jessica yelps as she "trips" and sends the whiskey all over Shaun's clothes and nowhere else. "Oh no I'm so sorry!"  
  
Shaun waves her off. "It's fine, Jessica."  
  
Jessica folds her arms. "Why don't you take of your clothes so I can put them in the laundry?"  
  
A smirk flashes on Shaun's face. "Good idea." He stands up and peels off his shirt, revealing his well-defined arms and fit body. Jessica takes the shirt as Shaun snakes a hand down to his belt buckle, taking his sweet time undoing his pants and stepping out of them, showing off his toned legs. Jessica doesn't miss the sizable bulge in Shaun's underwear.  
  
"You know...you might as well take all of your clothes off. So that I can put them all in the wash."  
  
"If you say so." Shaun slips his fingers into his waistband, unceromoniously dropping his boxer briefs to the ground.  
  
Jessica licks her lips. "I'll just go put these in the hamper, then." She gathers up Shaun's clothes and hurries over to the closet as Shaun sits back down, the soft fabric of the chair quite pleasant on his exposed skin.  
  
"Here you go, Master. I won't spill it this time." Jessica approaches Shaun with a fresh glass of whiskey, this one on the rocks.  
  
Shaun accepts the drink. "Thanks."  
  
Jessica fidgets with a cushion in her hands. "Master, I feel really bad about spilling your whiskey." Jessica sets the cushion down in front of Shaun.."So, please..."  
  
Jessica drops to her knees and places her hands on Shaun's thighs. "Can I...make it up to you?"  


Shaun swirls his glass around, feigning disinterest. "I suppose you can, Jessica. You have permission to suck my cock."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Master!" Jessica beams as she wraps her hand around Shaun's semi-erect manhood, slowly pumping her hand up and down.  
  
Shaun's already pretty turned on, so it doesn't take long for him to reach full size. Jessica stares at Shaun as she drags her tongue up and down his shaft. "Mmm...it tastes delicious."  
  
Jessica anchors herself on Shaun's thighs and wraps her tongue around Shaun's member, slowly working the shaft into her mouth. She moves slowly, almost torturing Shaun as she blows him.  
  
"Nggh...fuck. Your mouth feels so good."  
  
Jessica just gazes at Shaun with half-lidded eyes, pulling down her dress and exposing a breast, which she prompty begins playing with  kneading the flesh and pinching her nipple.  
  
Shaun sips his whiskey, using his spare hamd to reach down and rub Jessica's hair encouragingly. "Good girl."  
  
Jessica releases Shaun's cock with a loud squelching sound, barely breathing before she starts sucking on his balls, her exposed breast ignored as she begins jerking off the erect member, slick from her saliva. Shaun moans into his whiskey glass.  
  
"Gods I Iove you."  
  
Jessica keeps at her work, tongue swirling around Shaun's balls before she releases them with a loud smack. Jessica asks breathily, "Throatfuck me, master. Force me to take your full length."  
  
Shaun smiles at her sweetly as he drains the last of his whiskey. "Of course, sweetheart," he answers, hands running through Jessica's hair before he takes a firm grip on Jessica's head. "Just tell me if I should stop."  
  
Jessica nods and takes Shaun's member into her mouth again, taken by suprise as Shaun almost immediately shoves her head down and begins thrusting into her. Jessica moans around the cock slamming into her mouth. Shaun grunts and moans as the vibrations resonate in his shaft.  
  
"Fuck, Jess I'm-I'm gonna..."  
  
Jess takes the hint and with one final thrust from Shaun his dick erupts, cum filling her throat as she holds her positon.  
  
Shaun breaths heavily as he and Jessica sit there for a minute before the latter climbs intk his lap and gives him a few kisses on the cheek.  
  
"You know, Jess..."  
  
'"Yeah?"  
  
"It'd be a shame to have a drink without something to eat too."  
  
He claps her cheek and gives her a deep, long kiss, tongues interwining as they both moan softly.  
  
Shaun pulls back and looks into Jessica's eyes. "Stand up and take your panties off."  
  
Jessica does as asked, making a show of bending over and slowly pulling down her panties, which are absolutely soaked. Shaun walks over to her and delicately traces her mound with a single finger, electing a soft cooing sound ftom Jessica.  
  
"O-ooh, Master...are you hungry?"  
  
Shaun just grins and lies down on the bed, head on a pillow. " _Itadakimasu_..."  
  
Jessica smirks and lifts her skirt up, aligning her glistening pussy over Shaun's face before gently lowering herself down.  
  
_If this is how I die then so be it._  
  
Jessica pauses and looks back at Shaun. "You ready?"  
  
Shaun smiles cheekily. "With thighs and an ass like that, Jessica, I'm always ready."  
  
Jessica giggles and sits on Shaun's face. Shaun takes a moment to appreciate the scenario - a fat ass on his face, thicc thighs spilling out of their socks, three fluffly tails brushing over his forehead and hair...  
  
He then takes a deep breath, savoring his girlfriend's musk, before wrapping his hands around her thighs and pulling her closer, tongue licking all over her folds before he sticks his tongue inside of her and starts greedily eating out her pussy.  
  
Jessica coos, squirming and bucking atop her boyfriend. "Ooh~Yes, master! Drive your tongue into me! Make me cum all over your face!"  
  
Shaun simply redoubles his efforts, thusting into Jessica as deeply as possible. Her juices coat his tongue, a subtle sweet-and-sour taste to them, reminiscent of strawberries or lemonade.  
  
Shaun continues to eat out Jess, the chubby kitsune's thighs tightening their grip as she twists and squirms, moaning loudly.  


She seems to have no shame in letting Shaun know how good he's doing. Her breaths become heavier and more ragged as she nears a climax.  
  
"Hnnghh...fuck me harder, Master! Eat my pussy out like you're a starving man! Make me cum!"  
  
Shaun digs his hands into Jess's thighs and eats her out frantically, sloppily. Jess can't hold back anymore and starts humping and grinding on Shaun's face with reckless abandon, her orgasm the only thing that matters.  
  
Shaun starts to get a little-light headed, but it only turns him on more. With Jessica riding his face like there's no tommorow, his tongue gets even more aggresive and agile. With a few final licks, Jessica reaches her climax.  
  
"Kyaaaa! Fuck yeah, right there, nya! Holy shit, oh Palkia above!"  
  
She basically falls over forward, resting her head on Shaun's lap as she pants heavily, tongue hanging out of her mouth. Shaun bresthes heavily too, gleefully putting some oxygen back into his lungs.  
  
Since she's slouched forward, legs on either side of Shaun's head, there's a good view of his handiwork. Shaun flips her skirt up and licks Jessica's girlcum off his lips, gazing at her dripping pussy.  
  
"I'm gonna guess you liked that, huh?"  
  
Jessica hums contendly and turns around, cuddling up to Shaun. "Very much." She kisses him and licks some of her cum off his face.  
  
Shsun grins snd holds her, running his fingers through her hair. "Wanna see if I can make you cum again?"  
  
"Hmm, I dunno." Jessica props herself up and runs a finger down Shaun's chest. "You think you're up for the challenge?"  
  
"We'll see." He reaches out to unzip her maid dress and take off her glasses. "But take off your outfit first. The roleplay was nice, but nothing gets me going quite as well as you and your beautiful,  uncovered body."  
  
Jessica giggles as she slips out of her dress. "You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Shaun stands up and wraps his arms around Jess. "I think you have the body of a goddess." They kiss deeply, passionately, with lots of tongue, the lingering taste of each other's cum mixing.  
  
Jessica pulls away and beckons Shaun with a finger. "You wanna do anything before you rut me on our bed and make me scream your name?"  
  
Shaun smiles and smacks Jessica's ass, kneading the flesh under his fingers. "Just a few." He covers her neck in kisses, groping her ass the whole timr. Then he gives her one good, final smack, living his handprint on her. Shaum pulls his hands up and starts playing with Jessica's tits, squeeezing one and rubbing her nipple while his mouth latchss on to her other breast, suckling on her hard nipple, shoving his face into the bountiful flesh.  
  
He lets go, leaving Jessica's nipples hard and perky as he gets on his knees, kissing all over Jessica's stomach. One hand latches back onto her big butt, the other gently rubbing her clit.  
  
Jessica runs a hand through Shaun's hair. "Alright babe, ready? Throw me on the bed and plow me with that rock-solid, throbbing cock."  
  
"How can I say no?" He stands up, a quick Obscura Infusal letting him pick up Jessica and toss her onto the bed. She giggles and grabs a pillow.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Shaun saunters over to the foot of the bed, grabbing Jessica's legs to pull her body closer. He sets one leg on his shoulder and pushes the other down, spreading Jessica wide open. Shaun rubs his head against her sobbing wet entrance. Jessica smirks.  
  
"Wrong hole," she whispers breathily. Shaun looks at her for a moment before accepting a bottle of lube Jess stashed in the pillowcase, kneeling and examining Jessica's...well, to put it bluntly, asshole. He squirts some lube onto his fingers and gently massages her rosebud, the kitsune licking her lips and getting comfortable. Satisfied, Shaun gets up and lubes up himself, suggestively raising an eyebrow at Jess as he smears his cock with lube and strokes it a bit.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Jessica bits her lips and nods wrapping her legs around Shaun. He slowly enters her, taking care to be gentle. Jessica moans quietly as more and more of Shaun's length penetrates her, her breath catching as she feels Shaun's thighs against her own.

Shaun relaxes for a moment, the couple savoring the pleasure of simply being united, one inside the other. Then Shaun slowly pulls back, leaving Jessica empty again.  
  
"Shaun...you don't need to be gentle or slow. I can take it."  
  
"Are you sure? You comfortable?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Now fuck me hard."  
  
Shaun teases her by repeating the process of slowly penetrating her before submitting and vigorously pounding her. Jessica's flesh ripples under the force of Shaun's thrusts, various cooing and purring sounds emenating from her throat.  
  
Shaun settles into a heavy but paced rhythm, his balls slalling against Jessica's ass as he rails her. Jessica moans again, a hand snaking down to her clit. Shaun thrusts into her and reaches out, grabbing her wrist.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh, sweetheart." Shaun lowers her hand, smirking. "None of that, I think. You're gonna cum from being fucked in the ass, like the naughty girl you are. In fact..."  
  
Shaun snaps his fingers, spectral chains binding Jessica's wrists to the headboard. "There. Now you won't be tempted."  
  
Jessica moans even louder. "You know, master...you might as well restrain my legs. And gag me."  
  
Shaun snaps his fingers again, and Jessica is now in a spread ea- spread Braviary position, chains binding her. Shaun cups a hand to her cheek. "I'm not going to gag you tonight, sweetheart. I wanna hear you scream and moan and beg. In fact, I wouldn't mind if anyone else heard you too."  
  
An empty threat, of course. The room is soundproofed. But Jessica accepts the challenge.  
  
"Master...take me."  
  
Shaun grips her waist, pulls out, and slams back into her, fucking Jessica faster and harder.  
  
"Nyaa...fuck, oh yeah!"  
  
Shaun just starts panting for breath, Jessica squirming in his grip. "You like that, my sweet little cum slut?"  
  
His words turn Jessica into putty in his hands. "Oh yes!"  
  
"Oh yes what?"  
  
"Oh yes, master! Fuck me harder! Fill me wifh cum!"  
  
Shaun grins as his hips pump, lewd noises filling the silence. "Good girl."  
  
Jessica throws her head back, already messy hair scattered around her face. She loves getting dominated, to know her partner is loving her. And the bondage certainly teases her.  
  
"Please play with my tits, _goshujinsama_!"  
  
"I love it when you're getting your brains fucked out so hard you go back to Sinnohan, _Jessica-chan_."  
  
Shaun does as asked leaning forward to fondle a breast as he keeps pounding Jessica's ass, his cock filling her. Shaun licks his finger and pinches a nipple, elicting a squeak from Jessica.  
  
"Ah, master, I'm close!"  
  
"You will only cum when I let you."  
  
Shaun gains a second wind, thrusting so vigourously Jessica's whole body starts bouncing. Jessica herself devolves into a moaning, begging mess.  
  
"Ngahh! Harder! Please!"  
  
Shaun's breathing gets ragged.  
  
"Oh fuck, oh yeah, oh gods, **HARDER**!"  
  
Shaun's thighs and legs burn, a familiar pressure building in his cock and balls. "I'm gonna cum, Jess~!"  
  
"Let me, please!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"OH GODS YES!"  
  
Jessica sports her best ahegao face, tongue lolling out of her mouth and eyes rolling into the back of her head, limbs quivering as she gets a body-shaking orgasm.  
  
The sight of his girfriend pushes Shaun over the edge, one final thrust into Jessica. He firmly squeezes the breast in his hand and throws his head back, his load shooting into Jessica and leaving them both with a warm, content feeling. Exhausted, Shaun pulls out and collapses next to Jessica, the chains dissappearing.  
  
They wrap their limbs around each other, two sweaty, fluid-covered bodies cuddling, the heavy aroma of sex hanging over them as they tremble and gasp for air.  
  
"Hey, Jess..I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Shaun."  
  
They share a messy kiss and lie their, holding each other in their arms, post-orgasm bliss taking hold of them. Jessica pushes some hair out of her face.  
  
"Wanna go again, lover boy?"


End file.
